smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven (Glovey Story)
Seven is a character in the Smurf Me Up series. Background Information Seven was a soldier in the Sunwalker army who fought for the Sun and the king. He has fought along side Zowfee and is a trusted ally of his. He is apparently a brother in arms with Glovey Smurf as well, even though neither of them knew each other until they finally met in the'' Kingdom Come'' story. He is one of the four warriors that dwelled into Hell to fight the Devil and return to tell the story. His powers were the very same as Zowfee and Glovey Smurf with the armor of God. Later on during the events of the Revelations story, Seven is given his own free thoughts and feelings. He aids Zowfee in watching over Glovey Smurf, who is in a coma for 10 years. During Zowfee's absence from their new home on the moon base, he is in charge of running everything and keeping track of it all. Sometime, Seven visits the Smurfs and unlike Zowfee, actually interacts with them. He sees Smurfette in secret and assures her that her husband is alive and safe. During his visit, Seven meets Glovey's many close companions and takes a liking of Handy and Aviator's inventions. He learns many things from them, hence his knowledge of developing and upgrading weapons and Intel. Something he adopts is Aviator Smurf's "Cowboy" personality. Smurfette thinks it would be good for this "Space Cowboy" to have a steed as she introduces him to Blue Eyes, a Pegasus only certain individuals could see. Blue Eyes agrees to aid the survivors and to assure Glovey's safety for Smurfette. Sometime later the hospital where the Smurf slept is attacked and burned down by a man on fire. Seven and Blue Eyes rescue the Smurf, who goes by Anastesius, and take him to mother base to patch him up and help him build up his private army and exact his revenge on the Baals. Seven then turns Blue Eyes over to the Prince to use during his missions. Seven continues to be in charge with Zowfee while Anastesius is away. Appearance He was a Sunwalker that looked similar to the other units, except for his chest mark, that appeared on his forehead instead. The top half of his armor was silver while the rest on the bottom was red. During the events of the Revelations story, like the other survivors, he no longer donned the armor of God and resulted in wearing regular clothes. Without his helmet, he appears to have a blonde mullet, a blonde mustache, and blue eyes. He wears brown boots with spurs, black pants, a white shirt and brown vest, red scarf, and a long brown coat. He also wears a leather belt with a holster for a hand gun. Voice Actor(s) His desired voice actor is Troy Baker, who is known for voicing Revolver Ocelot in Metal Gear Solid V: Phantom Pain and Joel Miller from The Last of Us. Trivia *He is based off the character Ultraseven from the Ultraman franchise. *His more open personality and character is based on the character Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain game. *His later on appearance is inspired by the characters Revolver Ocelot from the Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain ''and Roy Pulsipher from the ''RIPD film, as well as Actors Sam Elliot, and the late Lee Van Cleef. *His mustache is inspired by Sam Elliot's famous Walrus mustache. *One idea was to include a Cowboy hat to his design, but the idea was scrapped as the creator didn't want to over do it with the "wannabe cowboy" persona the character adopts. Category:Glovey Smurf characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Sunwalkers Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Heroes Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Original character creations